


Broken Cars and Healing Hearts

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic, jack's parents are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was pissed when the car broke down. Middle of nowhere USA, raining and to top it all off- their phones were getting zero signal. A light in the distance was their only hope for some help from the nearest Watchpoint.</p>
<p>Jack hadn't expected that he'd come face to face with his worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Cars and Healing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543015) by [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei). 



The car broke down with horrid finality. What noises it had made sounded like a wounded animal snarling one last defiant breath. It had jerked and bucked and shuddered and studdered before finally dying. At least it wasn't on fire- yet. Small blessings there. It was a grim day when you were excited by the fact that the car you were sitting in wasn't on fire. Gabriel had been in far too many burning cars for comfort. If he never found himself in a two tonne cage of mangled fiber glass, metal, and plastic it would be too soon. 

The rain was a lullaby on the roof of the car. Too bad the peace of the scene was broken with Gabe slamming his hand on the car horn like he was possessed. Or mentally five years old. Either was more likely than the last. He was so pissed at the thing that only had _one job_ that he was cursing it in Spanish and trying to will it back to life by abusing everyone's eardrums within five miles.

"Gabe-" Jack had started, trying to get his mate- his beautiful, perfect, perfectly angry mate- to calm down.

"Don't 'Gabe' me, Wonder Bread," he snarled back. He tried the key, hoping against hope that somehow the engine would magically fix itself and they could get back to driving to the Watchpoint that had expected them five hours ago. Unfortunately, the engine fairy hadn't visited yet which only caused more angry Spanish to be spewed and more horn honking.

Jack snickered in the passenger seat before letting out an 'oof' when he got a faceful of white feathers. The chuckling continued, much to Gabriel's chagrin. He was hoping the display of irritation would at least get Jack to shut up and not make fun of him. And yet... he couldn't help but love that chuckle.

Gabriel grumbled and shifted his wings back behind him. "At least we know that the horn works."

"That it does," Jack agreed mildly. "Call for help?"

Turns out that driving through 'Corn Hell' as Jack oh so helpfully dubbed it practically asked for all sorts of mischief to come down upon two hapless agents. Like a broken car. And no signal from any of the half dozen phones they carried on them. Not even the official Overwatch communicators which should have had been able to get a signal anywhere. That last fight had been a brutal one indeed. But not every little and big god of chaos was utterly ruining their shit for once. In the distance, there was a light. The'd have to run for it, but surely the person- or more likely people- would have a phone and be willing to help two strangers. A few hours out of the rain, maybe some tea, a way to dry off their wings... that much would be rewarded handsomely from the Overwatch coffers once they got back to the Watchpoint. 

They looked at one another.

"Book it?"

"Book it."

The two got out of the car and ran full pelt towards that faint, distant light. They quickly left the car behind as the world closed around them. They moved closer to one another, moving in sync like this was just another op. Gabriel sheltered both of them with his massive white and gold wings- well as much as he could, given that they were running in rain. The world turned from huge and vast to simply the two of them. The two of them on a buddy road, corn and more corn hedging them in, the rain screening everything else. The night was endless. The rain was endless. Neither of them would have it any other way. They laughed, whooping and hollering like wild animals.

Mud turned to gravel turned to pavement under their feet. The false hope of the light grew closer and closer, turning fiction into fact. It revealed itself to be a more modern farmhouse. There were three stories instead of a more traditional two, probably light walls and a massive covered porch. The two arrived under the sheltering, soaked to the bone and out of breath. Their laughter was breathless as Gabriel tried to shake out his wings. It was a futile gesture. There was more, more, and still more water that found itself soaked up by the vanes of his wings, slicking down to the skin and dripping off each and every feather.

"You're never going to get all of the water out that way, you know." Jack said, smiling softly at his mate.

Gabriel sneered, but there was no malice to it. "And you're never going to get the water out of your own feathers if you keep them tucked in that way." He didn't miss the grimace his sunshine gave before smiling like it was no big deal.

"Then let's get inside so I can beg the use of a bathroom so I can get my wings dry." Jack moved to the door, opening the storm door and knocking on the near black wood politely.

A woman answered the door, looking surly but trying to hide it. "Yes, hel-" She stopped dead when she saw who was at the door. Gabriel's stomach bottomed out when he saw the fear in Jack's eyes. He didn't know why, but this was suddenly a very bad idea.

"Mom?"

And that just fucking confirmed it, now didn't it?

\- - - - -

Bartholomew and Melissa Morrison. Those were their names. Gabriel had them already. He never forgot the stories Jack told of them beating him, ripping his feathers our, talking about pinioning him in front of him. Nearly doing it several times. These were the people that first taught his sunshine to be scared of his own wings. They sat around the table in the ridiculously huge kitchen, Gabriel and Jack dripping onto the linoleum. Jack kept his own wings tucked in tightly, not daring the risk of his parents ire. He needed to stretch them out though, lest mold eat away at feathers and skin alike.

Now that he was face to face with Jack's parents, he could see the familial resemblance. Dad's strong jaw, mother's blue eyes. Golden hair from both of them. And of course they both had black in their coloration. He had gray on the outside and an off white on the inside. Black at the tips. She had a blueish gray, silver dotting it beautifully in places. Black too poked its ugly head around, splotching and 'marring' her wings. That's where the resemblance ended though. Bartholomew looked like he was constantly sucking on something bitter and tart. Melissa herself seemed to be a lush, judging by her slightly vacant- but nonetheless angry- stare. Gabriel had seen what kind of man Jack had become and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that these two had not contributed one bit to that. 

Gabriel hated how guilty his sunshine looked in the face of all of this.

"Th' fuck are you here, boy?" Melissa asked sourly. Even when sober, her words had a slightly slurred quality to them.

"Gabriel needed to use a phone, ma'am. Our car broke down." Jack was staring at the wood table in front of him. His eyes never moved, never wavered. He looked like a very responsive statue, moving when others prompted him. Under the table, Gabriel's fists balled until they hurt. He spread out his wings a little more, fluffed them a bit. A very subtle intimidation tactic and it worked. The two who had hurt Jack so took their gaze from their disappointment to the man who he had brought. There was a bit of fear in their eye. _Good._ Let them be scared.

"Yeah, our car broke down and in the middle of BFE, it's reallll hard to get reception. So- we just need a few minutes to call in backup and then we'll get out of your life. Yeah?" Gabriel's smile was big and wide and guileless. That only served to move them from himself and Jack. "If you could get towels for the both of us, that would be just _great,_ but I wouldn't want to impose on your _hospitality."_ Their wincing was delicious. Gabe almost wanted to continue talking about how 'wonderful' they were, but a nudge from Jack with his foot got him to shut up. For now.

Melissa showed Gabriel where the home phone was. The private hotline for Overwatch agents was up, which was another small blessing in this day of suck. The connected rapidly to an agent and explained their situation. They needed evac asap, but it wasn't critical that they get it. They weren't in immediate danger after all. He frowned when he was informed it would take several hours for a tow truck to get there. Fine. Hours. It would be a bitch, considering where they were but he could stop himself from murdering anyone. Sure. And he could turn into mist and just escape out of here into the night. 

He returned to the table to find a towel. Singular. One. Jack hadn't moved an inch to use it. Bartholomew was glaring daggers at his son. Well. This was a shitty way to say 'I love you' to a person who hadn't been in his life for years. Given that Jack ran away at a young age, there was little to no love. Fine. Okay. Whatever. He'd just have to show everyone that Jack deserve as much love as anyone else. 

Gabriel picked up the towel. Cheap. Old. Fine. Okay. Whatever. He had to remind himself that everything was okay because if it wasn't, he'd probably wind up killing the pair of them. "Mi rayo. You're never gonna get your wings dry if you keep them tucked in like that. Come on, open them."

He saw everyone tense at the order. Bartholomew half left his seat, storm wings open and ready to hurt someone with them. Melissa looked ready to hit the booze to forget this entire deal. Jack did nothing but withdraw into himself. The cabrón was being a cabrón. But Jack was his cabrón, and it was his job to make sure that Jack was okay. White wings wrapped themselves lightly around Jack as he kissed that beautiful jaw. "Rayo. Sunshine. Come on. Your wings are gonna hate you in the morning if you don't."

"Better if they rot off," Bartholomew muttered under his breath. Gabriel looked up, smiling widely.

He wasn't quite sure what happened and in what order. There had been a lot of yelling in Spanish. Thrown punches. Jack yelling and something smashing, shattering and allowing a rank odor out. Rain, once again. Gabriel came to with bruised knuckles, wet wings and a ratty towel in his hands.

"Wh-"

Jack silenced him with a kiss and a gentle stroke to his cheek. "We're in the car. ETA for that tow truck?"

"A few hours."

"Damn."

"Hey- hey, listen to me. Jack- listen to me. I love you. I love you, I love you. You deserve better parents than those shit stains, those perros, que son inferiores a baja..." Anger bubbled up and was silenced when Jack kissed him on the lips.

"Gabriel. Calm down. We're never going back to that place again."

"Never again."

"Next time we break down, we head to your parent's place."

"Mama would like you, Jack Morrison."

Jack pulled away, looking a bit doubtful. "Even with the wings?"

_"Especially_ with the wings."


End file.
